Untitled Death Note Story
by Xemirak
Summary: A story I found in a book me and a friend wrote years ago, hoping to continue it here :) L x OC (Trexis) Mikami x OC (Artax)


I got up quickly hoping to get out of the class that I dreaded the most, the one with Light.

Don't get me wrong, he used to be a nice guy. Recently, it seems like he's just wearing a mask and playing with peoples' heads. I see right through it though, but there's already enough stuff going around with all of this 'Kira' business.

While passing down the hall, I notice the face of a genius boy from some of my classes, handsome… but also tired and worn out. Just as I hear another 'Kira' lover I scoff, and he looks at me.

"I take it you're not a fan of Kira huh?" A deep voice says in my ear.  
Surprised, I jump a little and turn around to see who it is: Ryuzaki. We started walking to our next class together and I respond,  
"Just tired of all these idiots praising a cereal killer as some sort of god or savior."  
He lets out a soft laugh causing me to look and see his eyes pinned to me with full interest. I walked away to my seat and he mumbles, "what an interesting young woman….".

I sat through lessons while drawing pictures of who knows what, and someone slips a piece of paper beneath my elbow.  
"Having fun? Here you go, it's not from me."  
Confused as ever, I look back to see who it was, but nobody is sitting behind me.  
I gently unfold the note and it reads:

Dear Trexis,

I would like to meet with you after class and talk. I've known you for years now and would like a second chance to rekindle our friendship into something more.  
This might sound rash and out of the blue, but I hope you consent.

-L.Y.

I almost barfed when I read the initials. Looking to my right, I see Ryuzaki reading the note over my shoulder.  
"Interesting." I hear him say.

After class I avoided Light, and even if he wanted to talk to me now, he could shove it. I was not in the mood for his bipolarness.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you!" I hear from behind. "Come on Trexis, we used to be close friends once, what happened to that?"  
"I don't know Light, what happened to you?!" I snap back, he was not expecting a fight.  
"I'm the same guy I was in high school." He pleaded with me, "please".

"Plan on going somewhere?" A voice says approaching us, I turn to see Ryuzaki.  
"I was just asking Trexis if she wanted to join me for dinner across the street." Light responded.  
"That's a fantastic idea, they have great ice cream! Lets get going so we can get a good table!" Ryuzaki hurried outside motioning for Light and I to follow. Light doesn't argue with Ryuzaki and gets stuck paying the bill.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Ryuzaki sat with his knees up on the chair, patiently waiting for someone to take his order: ice-cream. He noticed me staring at him and returned my gaze, his eyes seemed dark and mysterious, yet they seemed to have a gentle side to them.

"Guys, are you just going to stare at each other, or are we going to order?" Light asks, with the waitress standing next to him.

As we waited for our order, I sent a text to my friend Artax:

We're sitting near the painted window, hurry Light is soo gross.  
-T

-Artax POV

I pulled out my cellphone and saw that I had two messages. I opened the one from Trexis first and responded quickly:

I'm coming in now.  
-A

-Trexis POV

"So, how's the weather?" Light asks me.  
I really want to tell him to go outside and check.  
I respond, "well it's winter, so it's just a tad bit cold". We glance outside and see the snow start to fall down the street.

Just in time, I thought. Artax walks through the door wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and grey heel boots. When she gets to the table she says smiling, "this isn't some sort of threesome date is it, not that kind of girl guys".

"I was forced here against my free will." I stated glaring at Light waiting for his next response.

"This is still a date, right?" Light says.

"No." Artax and I say in unison.

-Artax POV

As I listen to the bickering going around the table, I decide to check my other messages, one from a guy I had been talking to, Teru.

Long day? -Artax

You don't know the half of it. -_- -Teru


End file.
